


因为金厉旭发糖而导致的h

by Augunary



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augunary/pseuds/Augunary





	因为金厉旭发糖而导致的h

闹完矛盾刚刚和好的小情侣总是黏黏糊糊的。kkbox空无一人的待机室里，金厉旭憋不住的好心情，硬拉着他专属的艺声哥一起自拍。“哥！这样！我们一起撅起嘴巴给elf一个亲亲吧！”金钟云看着镜中撅着嘴巴的金厉旭，最终还是没能忍住，伸长了脖子把自己的小可爱差点吻得喘不上气。  
吃完庆功宴，金钟云因为没有喝到自己想喝的咖啡而奔波万里。回到酒店时，两人共同住的房间里暗暗的，只有床头发出了一点灯光。  
金钟云脱下外套随手搭在沙发上，他走近大床，床头灯还没关，金厉旭却已经睡着了，他半张脸都埋在枕头里，盖着被子把自己裹得严严实实。金钟云温柔地摸了摸金厉旭的脸，他的动作很轻，金厉旭还是醒了。刚醒的金厉旭迷迷糊糊地蹭了蹭金钟云的手，然后才睁开眼睛。  
“哥......”金厉旭声音沙哑，黏黏软软，“你回来了。” “嗯，我去洗澡，你继续睡。”金钟云低下身碰了碰金厉旭的额头。金厉旭下意识地点头，后来又像是想起什么事情似的瞪大眼睛，突然伸出手环住金钟云的脖子。“怎么了？”金钟云被猛地拉了一下也不生气，依旧温柔地询问。“我......我今晚想要......”“想要什么？”金钟云问。金厉旭漂亮的脸蛋上浮起两片红晕，他轻声道：“我想要勾引哥。”说完，金厉旭还眨了眨眼。  
金厉旭的眼睛虽然是单眼皮却圆圆的很可爱，眨眼的动作自带一股春意，却又因为他的懵懂而透出纯情。金钟云失笑，他亲亲金厉旭的唇，低声道：“乖，再说一遍？”金厉旭沉迷于金钟云的笑容当中，整个人都变得呆呆的。  
“我想要勾引哥。”第二次金厉旭就说的很顺了，他眼睛里壳晶晶的，语气高昂。金钟云心底一颤，手探进被子里，触到细腻的皮肤，已然清楚身下人现在什么都没穿。“我想等哥回来来着，结果睡着了。”金厉旭有点小小的懊悔。金钟云开心地勾起嘴角，气息打在金厉旭的耳尖，“我很高兴，乖宝贝，现在让哥看看你要怎么做，嗯？”金厉旭并不是什么都没穿，他身上还有一件性感的三角内裤，应该是情趣类的，布料根本掩不住下身，稍微动一下，底下的两个睾丸便会滑出来。上身还有一件内衣，薄薄的布料盖在两个乳头上，中间已经突了出来。  
金厉旭躺在金钟云的怀里，背靠近对方的胸膛。金厉旭稍稍撅起屁股就碰到了金钟云鼓起来的胯下。金钟云挑了挑眉，恶劣地看着在怀里瑟瑟发抖的小奶狗，伸手在金厉旭两腿之间抚摸过去。“唔......”金厉旭吓了一跳，泄出几声呻吟，紧接着他就感觉到金钟云的手移到了他的睾丸下，玩弄似的揉了揉。“啊......”金厉旭缩着身体，金钟云没有多玩便收回了手。  
金厉旭还没来得及感到失落，就感觉身后的金钟云伸出双手，分别捏住了他硬挺的乳头。“哥，痛......”金厉旭还是没能适应从乳头上寻找快感，所以每次金钟云玩他的乳头时，他的第一反应还是疼痛。“坏孩子，真的疼吗？你看你已经爽的前面都流水了。”金钟云轻咬着金厉旭的耳尖，他的力道没有减轻，而是变本加厉地楸起奶头拉扯，隔着一层布料根本没有一点用处。“啊啊......疼......哥......呜呜......”金厉旭身体颤抖，指尖都在发麻。从乳头上传来的疼痛像是从心底重新升起来传到四肢百骸，他没有办法忍受这种疼，但不可否认的是他也从中获得了快感，前面的肉棒硬的不行，马眼不停的流出前列腺液，将内裤前端的布料打湿了一大片。  
“啊......啊......”金厉旭抓紧被单，他不停地倒戏着冷气，圆润的脚趾头蜷缩起来，在一次又一次的收紧中叠加着快感。“宝贝自己摸摸前面。”金钟云从后面顶开金厉旭的腿，用膝盖蹭过他的睾丸。金厉旭啜泣着握住自己勃起的性器。“真听话。”金钟云鼓励地亲了亲金厉旭的后颈。金厉旭像是得了奖励，开始撸动自己的肉棒。金钟云原先停留在乳头上的手也开始下移，在金厉旭结实漂亮的身体上来回抚摸。金钟云就像是观赏自己最珍贵的宝贝一样，动作轻柔又细致，但对金厉旭而言，这却又是另一种折磨。  
金厉旭忍不住开始加快手上的速度，沉重的喘息在房间里散开。“哥......呼......”金厉旭带着哭腔呼唤金钟云，他尽力将自己缩成一团，塞进金钟云的怀里，“啊......摸，摸摸我……”金钟云搂住金厉旭的腰，翻身将他压在身下，突然的姿势变换让金厉旭有些反应不过来。  
金钟云和金厉旭身高体型差距绝对不大，但这样的姿势让金厉旭猛地生出一股畏惧，身体因为啜泣而发抖。就在这时他突然感觉到股间被一团鼓鼓囊囊的东西抵住，金钟云拉下自己的内裤，让自己的鸡巴从中解放，跳出来压在金厉旭的屁股上。金厉旭身体突然打了一个冷颤，腰窝塌了下去，但是屁股还是局局翘起。金钟云将卷在一起的布料移开，胀大的龟头直接顶在粉嫩的穴口上。金厉旭“呀”了一下，声音细若游丝，还带着几分羞涩。“宝贝，这么快就射了？”  
金厉旭转过头，金钟云俯下身吻他，他们的下体还紧紧地贴在一起。“哥......好大，好烫。”金厉旭羞怯地吐出淫秽大胆的词语，他的眼里满满的只有一个人，这足以使任何人的独占欲感到满足。“那哥艹死你，好不好？”金钟云眸子暗了下去，他含住金厉旭柔软的唇吸吮轻咬，动作间的隐忍像是想把怀里的这个人整个吞食下去。金厉旭眼神迷离，在亲吻的间隙吐出一个“好”，他既听话又乖巧，将自己最柔软的一面彻底打开。  
金钟云的手在金厉旭劲瘦的腰肢上来回抚摸。金厉旭一直没有停过锻炼，身材保持得很好，皮肤紧致有弹性，让金钟云爱不释手。金厉旭刚刚射过一次，身上还软绵绵的，被金钟云摸了好一会，先是觉得很舒服，又觉得还不够。“哥......”金厉旭声音沙哑，他动了动腰，脸和脖子都热得不行。“我想......”“想什么？”金钟云捏住金厉旭胸前粉嫩的乳头轻轻揉搓，“乖孩子，你不是想要勾引我吗？”金厉旭一听勾引两个字心跳就加速，他捂住脸不敢看哥。只觉得自己真是太笨了，明明什么都没学会就大言不惭。  
金厉旭不能缩成小团子，但是他害羞的样子依旧让金钟云心动不已。金钟云把金厉旭翻过来让金厉旭趴在床上，脸埋进枕头里，屁股高高翘起。金钟云揉弄着穴口，手指借由润滑剂往里钻入，温热的内壁被冰凉的手指闯进，激得金厉旭“嗯唔”低吟。“啊啊......”金厉旭腰悬在半空，揪着枕头的被子发软。后穴开扩的很顺利没一会金厉旭便插入了三根手指。金钟云在扩张时不忘抚慰金厉旭的身体，另一只空闲的手包住他的睾丸揉弄拨动。“......哥......”金厉旭吓了一跳，声音抖得更厉害了，声音闷闷的带着浓浓的哭腔，“别玩那里。”  
“我的厉旭宝贝这里这么可爱，为什么不想让哥摸摸，嗯？”金钟云变本加厉，用自己的肉棒戳弄着握在手里的两个小球。“别......啊......”金厉旭这下是真的哭了，嘴里呜呜咽咽地说着“哥别碰”，却也没有真的挣扎抵抗，乖得不得了。金钟云疼惜他，也不再逗弄，手指探入穴内，找到敏感的那一处按了按。“乖宝宝，不能再射了，忍一忍。”金钟云从床头柜里拿出安全套，他摸了摸金厉旭的头，把安全套抵在金厉旭嘴边。金厉旭乖乖地张嘴，沿着齿钜口撕开套子。金厉旭和金钟云因为之前闹矛盾也是有段时间没做了，进去时花了一点时间，金厉旭两腿大张着，身前的床单被他从龟头里流出的前列腺液打湿了一大片。“宝贝，已经进去了。”金钟云搂着金厉旭，揉捏他小腹上的肌肉。“唔......我感觉到......呼......好大......”金厉旭迷迷糊糊的，诚实地说出心里的感受。金钟云发出低低的笑声，他们紧紧地贴在一起，金钟云能感觉到这股震动。这让金厉旭感到一阵心悸，后穴也猛地收紧。金钟云吻了吻金厉旭的后颈，猛地开始发力，性器深深地埋进金厉旭的身体里。“恩......啊......慢一点......啊......啊......”金厉旭的身体被操弄得往前倾去，他无助求饶的模样更能激发起金钟云的征服欲。金钟云握住金厉旭的腰，在他的腰侧细细抚过，身下的撞击放慢了一些。金厉旭后穴内的嫩肉包裹住金钟云的性器，都像是有无数张小嘴吸附住一样。这让金钟云想起金厉旭为他口交，总忍不住再欺负身下人一下。身体互相撞击的频率慢了下来，金钟云抓着金厉旭的阴茎摸了几下，金厉旭弱弱地求金钟云放手，别再玩了。金钟云却起了坏点子，就是不肯放过手里的肉棍，继续揉弄抚摸。  
“恩......哥，求你......”金钟云俯身，亲了亲金厉旭的耳朵。“难受吗？”金厉旭犹豫着摇头，金钟云咬住他的耳垂，催促金厉旭回答。“又想射了，恩？”说着，手指在金厉旭的阴茎口抠弄“啊......不要......哥......”金厉旭抽着气，转过头和金钟云接吻。金厉旭张口后，乖乖地让金钟云侵略他的唇舌。金钟云轻易转过金厉旭的身体，鸡巴抵着肠道转了一个圈，金厉旭的尖叫堵在吻里，眼泪滚了下来，只能更用力地抱住金钟云。金钟云看金厉旭已经快到极限了，又重新开始狠狠地艹进后穴。金厉旭觉得金钟云每一次挺入，都仿佛要把整根东西都要插进他后头。  
　　这种放肆反而让金厉旭升起另一股心悸。金厉旭被这么艹了一会，头脑发昏，眼前一片空白，下身的感觉更是飘忽，同时金钟云感觉到后穴越来越频繁的收缩，知道金厉旭已经忍不住了。他咬住金厉旭的下唇，每往里艹一下就吸吮舔弄一下，金厉旭上下都无处可逃，喉间发出压抑的泣声，在金钟云又一次碾过肠壁上那处时，他才实在因为忍耐不住而抖着腰射了出来。  
金钟云在金厉旭漂亮的脸上细细地吻着。金厉旭的手在金钟云背上划过，他没留指甲，抓人的力道并不疼。“想我射吗，恩？”金厉旭蹭了蹭金钟云的脸，嘴唇颤抖着，并不催促金钟云。金钟云扣住金厉旭的腰，每一下都往最深处干进，金厉旭忍不住时就咬住枕头，只有细细碎碎呻吟。他恍然听到身下的床发出晃动的声音，彰显他和金钟云的这场淫乱情。  
　　金厉旭觉得后穴里渐渐升上一股麻麻的感觉，他甚至能感觉到埋在他体内性器上的青筋跳动。只是这场情事才刚刚开始，金钟云抓住金厉旭的脚踝，金厉旭顺势侧过身，两手松松地抓着床单，他的双腿被分的更开，穴口的淫水飞溅出来，又隐没在不停交叠的肉体之中。  
到最后金厉旭喊的嗓子都哑掉，小小一团被金钟云困在床头和他中间，双腿紧紧盘在金钟云的腰上，后穴紧紧收缩把金钟云逼得交代了出来。吃饱喝足的金钟云十分餍足，自家宝贝说什么就是什么，洗干净手上抱着的宝贝重新放回床上，盯着金厉旭亮晶晶的眼睛，在上面轻轻亲了一口，仿佛默默说着的诺言。  
“宝贝晚安”  
“我的钟云哥晚安”


End file.
